Question: Simplify the following expression: ${3(-5p+10)+3(-1-p)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {3(}\gray{-5p+10}{)} + 3(-1-p) $ $ {-15p+30} + 3(-1-p) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -15p+30 + {3(}\gray{-1-p}{)} $ $ -15p+30 {-3-3p} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-15p - 3p} + {30 - 3}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-18p} + {30 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-18p} + {27}$ The simplified expression is $-18p+27$